robotboy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Triton (Erikson)
Triton Erikson is a fully operational robotic AI developed by Eddy Erikson and Mikael Erikson in 2012. His primary usage is for deep space exploration with a secondary usage for fighting. He is voiced by Douglas Rain. He is powered by seven Radioisotope Thermoelectric Generators, with a power output of 5000W at superactivation, and 220W at regular activation. There is no deactivation mode for Triton; with RTG’s, battery life is around 20 to 25 years. Triton’s subsystem and intelligence is based on Eddy’s NIX system and self-correcting and managing programs developed by NASA for Project Voyager, Project Cassini, and Project New Horizons. Design Triton is named after the moon of Neptune, and is made of Carbon 40/40 alloy armor plating, with a titanium endoskeleton webbed with tungsten (these are the strongest materials in the world). He carries a wide-angle camera, a narrow angle camera, dual microphones for hearing sounds on earth, Plasma antennas for hearing sounds in space, a .50 caliber machine gun with explosive ammunition, dual liquid oxygen engines, a deployable solar sail, a 4-way Ion Engine Propulsion System, and deployable solar panels for energy saving. Most of these features are used for space exploration. Abilities Triton is capable of determining familiar environments, faces, and voices. His self-correcting computer system means that Eddy Erikson, his creator, is not able to control him; thus, Triton is a self-sufficient and independent robot. Triton is capable of storing around 550TB of data, allowing for sufficient memory storage. Triton is capable of correcting and updating himself, which allows for him to become more like a human as time passes and exposure to peers helps to create a personality. He is able to photograph things with his dual cameras that also act as his ‘eyes’ and a secret built in photopolarimeter which is located on his right wrist. He is able to record sounds with his microphones, also used as his ‘ears’ and his dual plasma wave antennas. Data transfer is performed either by Triton’s low/high gain antenna, or manual USB/Hard Drive copying. A normal Triton image is around 30GB, and a normal recording of 4 minutes around 1TB. Robotboy and the Question of Triton An attack on the United States is planned by Bjorn Bjornson in cooperation with the International Central Affairs with an end goal of killing the owners of the robots and claiming them for reprogramming to take over total control of the world. After much deliberation, Tommy Turnbull contacts Lola Mbola and Dr. Kamikaze to help them in their attempt to save the world. Professor Moshimo and Eddy join forces to make a new program capable of being run up at the same time on multiple robots, naming their creation Miranda. They installed Miranda into Robotboy, Protoboy, Robotgirl, Triton and Nix, but Eddy refused to power up Styx. After Tommy forced an explanation from Eddy, the story of the death of his father was revealed, and the reason why Styx was never booted up was because Eddy was continuing to abide by his deceased father’s wishes. Tommy is able to convince Eddy to try a software dump and reprogramming of Styx’s subsystem with only Miranda, and the process is a success. Styx takes over control of the mission to save the world, and together they eventually destroy the chemical and nuclear weapons that the ICA had planned to use on the US. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Non-canon Category:Erikson family Category:Americans Category:Heroes